Many software products allow customers to create their own custom code. SAP's ABAP Workbench features, for example, facilitate the creation of custom code by customers. Once the custom code is written, usually in the form of objects, the objects remain in the software system for the life of the system, unless manually removed.
Custom code objects can lead to high maintenance and operations costs, and can also lead to unforeseen risks when it is executed. Updates, maintenance actions, and upgrades to the software products may result in unpredictable interactions with custom code objects if they are run. Resulting incidents may require additional management and handling expenses.